


Stronger than steel, softer than butter

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie





	Stronger than steel, softer than butter

There is nothing words cannot express and to say any less is to lie to those who need to know more than ever before the power the needle of language can stab in the heart of falsehood. We live in a time of sadness and sorrow we have to say that we won't go, can't go, that we will stay that we will love that we will stay alive that we will shove aside this notion that words are anything less than telepathy, because above all else, on top of it all, as tall as I love you all, is the truth that words can be everything big, wide, narrow, small, and powerful, always, power full.


End file.
